Regina
"'Regina'" is an American intelligence operative attached to S.O.R.T., the Secret Operation Raid Team. Her real name is classified, and she is only known by this alias.''DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book, p.154. Regina operated as a weapons specialist,Dino Crisis PlayStation instruction manual, p.18 but often undertook other tasks as assigned, such as gathering intelligence. Capable of working independently when required, Regina would also assist her fellow team members to ensure that their mission was completed successfully. In 2009, S.O.R.T. was assigned a mission to infiltrate a Borginian-funded research facility on Ibis Island. Their primary objective was to repatriate Edward Kirk, an energy researcher working on a project of interest to their nation's government: Third Energy. Upon arriving at the facility, S.O.R.T. discovered it infested with dinosaurs. Despite difficulties with the new inhabitants and the considerable security systems of the facility, Regina and the surviving members of the team located Kirk and escaped the island. One year later, however, Regina was called back into service for much the same reasons: a government sponsored Third Energy program had caused an entire region to be transported to a different time, leaving a prehistoric jungle in its place. Regina and a large contingent of T.R.A.T. soldiers were sent to rescue any survivors and recover any useful data on Third Energy. The mission went wrong from the start; the majority of the T.R.A.T. forces, unprepared for the brutality and cunning of their enemy, were butchered in their base camp. Regina and the surviving soldiers attempted to complete the mission, but arrived too late to save the surviving civilians. Succeeding in recovering the Third Energy data, Regina used a Timegate to escape, leaving the last surviving T.R.A.T. member, Dylan, behind with a promise that she would return and rescue him as soon as she could. History Operation: Dr. Kirk Initial Explorations In 2009, moved to action by the report and recommendations of S.O.R.T. agent Tom, the military overseeing S.O.R.T. ordered that they infiltrate a research facility on Ibis Island. Their mission, ostensibly, was to find and recover Doctor Edward Kirk. Kirk, a leading energy researcher believed to have died tragically in an accident some years prior, had been identified by Tom as the facility's lead researcher and supervisor, though it appeared that the main research project at the facility was not in weapons development. The S.O.R.T. team had five members: team leader Gail, electronics specialist Rick, communications specialist Cooper, covert operative Tom (who had already infiltrated the facility), and Regina herself, a weapons specialist. Moving on Ibis Island via helicopter, S.O.R.T. parachuted into the backyard of the facility, though they lost contact with Cooper. Gail and Regina searched the exterior of the facility, noting several abnormalities and leaving Rick to head for the control room alone. Regina's first task was to reactivate the generator that provides power to the above-ground floors. Doing so, she then lost contact with Gail and encountered a Velociraptor. After returning to the backyard, Regina contacted Rick and hurriedly told him of the dinosaur and Gail's disappearance. While skeptical, Rick offered to sort the details out in the control room. After meeting in the control room, Regina decided to explore the facility looking for Gail and Dr. Kirk while Rick shuts down security systems and monitors the camera footage. Facing several more dinosaurs, Regina checked the first and second floors, finding little evidence of Kirk or the origin of the dinosaurs, until she met a survivor in the Chief's room. The dying man handed her a panel key, spoke of Kirk briefly, and succumbed to his wounds. During her examination of the room, the large window was broken, open by a large female Tyrannosaurus, which Regina fought off. After heading to the lecture room on the advice of Rick, Regina was ambushed by a dinosaur and narrowly rescued by Gail. Meeting up in the control room with the team, Gail sent Regina to reactivate the B1 backup generator. After doing so, they again met in the control room to decide their next move when Gail spots a possible survivor in the underground. Shortly after, a distress signal from a teammate is intercepted. Regina was left to decide between two courses of action offered by her teammates. Outside and the Underground If Regina decided to follow Rick's plan and investigate the distress signal, she headed outdoors to the large size elevator. Rick and Regina found a living but injured Tom in the large size elevator control room. They decided to take him to the medical rooms in the underground area. Regina reactivated the large elevator and used a facility crane to unblock their path while Rick nursed Tom's wounds. Upon arrival to the medical room, a sleeping Velociraptor surprised them, and Tom sacrificed himself to save Rick's life. If Regina decided to follow Gail's plan, prioritizing the mission and finding Dr. Kirk over a distress signal that Gail feels may be a trap, she headed to the underground area, assisting Gail in the search. Gail discovered Kirk heading for the laboratory and gave chase, being separated from Regina in the process. He advised that she should look for an alternative way down to the laboratory. Without assistance, Rick arrived too late to help their teammate, contacting Regina and telling her that Tom was dead when he arrived. Attempting to rejoin Gail, Regina explored the Facility Outdoors area, reactivated the Large Size Elevator and forged a fake ID Card for the interior elevator system, using it to descend to the B1 laboratory. Finding several experiment rooms, including a gas chamber with a barely living survivor, Regina explored the lab, eventually discovering the concealed entrance to Dr. Kirk's personal laboratory. Calling in Gail, the two found it empty, and were soon trapped as Kirk tripped the B1 alarm system. Gail proposed that they fight their way out of the laboratory, but Rick advocated that they work with him to unlock Dr. Kirk's personal escape hatch. If Regina followed Rick's plan, she works with Rick to break the seals on the emergency escape tunnel. While risky, this plan allowed her to escape the dinosaur-infested laboratory without fighting. After doing so, she emerged in the carrying out room B1, discovering Dr. Kirk as he attempts to flee. If Regina followed Gail's plan, she fought her way out of the laboratory area behind Gail relying on her skill. After doing so, she finds Gail holding Dr. Kirk at gunpoint in the carrying out room B1. Regina and Gail confronted Dr. Kirk near the large sized elevator. Regina initially spoke to Kirk amiably, explaining that they were representatives of his government and were there to help. Gail took a much colder approach, making threats and demands, and denying Kirk the right to finish collecting his research results. Regina watched as Gail intimidated Kirk into cooperation, and was then ordered to call in their pilot. Attempted Escape Entering the Facility 2F Communication Room, Regina realized that the facility's antenna had been deactivated. Moving to reactivate it, she exited the Comm Antenna Room only to find the alarm system for the second floor had been activated and the Tyrannosaurus was upon her. Regina managed to hold her off until Rick shut the alarm system down, and immediately headed for the Heliport. The team, including a captive Dr. Kirk, met at the heliport, with the notable absence of Gail. Their escape helicopter, however, was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus: Kirk used the chaos to escape, and Regina was again forced to fight the beast until Rick could secure their escape into the Outdoors B1 area. Moving through the area, Regina discovered the existence of an underground port, reigniting hopes of a successful escape. The True Underground After sharing her new knowledge with Rick, the pair used the large size elevator to descend to the carrying out room on floor B3. Upon arriving they found a smashed battery in the facility's main generator, an attempt by Kirk to slow their progress. Regina replaced the battery after Gail made contact and demanded that the power be restored. Regina was tasked with securing their escape route by Rick, and she began to explore the facility's deepest level. Exploring the B3 storage areas and the laboratory on floor B2, Regina found few signs of Kirk or an escape route. Security was extreme in this area of the facility, with multiple defenses barring her way. Eventually unlocking the entrance to the port area, she and Rick prepared to explore the area when a radio communicator on a nearby corpse activated: several survivors were on the large size elevator, pursued by dinosaurs. Regina moved to assist them, but found only the Tyrannosaurus and the mutilated remains of the survivors. Ramming into the generator, the Tyrannosaurus was electrocuted. Regina returned to the disembarkation immigration office, and she and Rick opened the doors to the port. However, a vortex generated by the Third Energy experiment blocked the hall beyond. Left with no choice but to continue exploring the facility, Regina worked her way into the Third Energy area of floor B2, discovering a more dangerous variant of raptor in the labs. Soon after, she reported to Rick that she had located the main generator of Third Energy: he asked if she can find a way to activate it. Failing in doing so, and growing frustrated for the effort, she heard a gunshot in a nearby room. Seeing a figure fleeing from a fresh kill, she followed and was lured into a trap: Kirk held a gun to her before being disarmed by Gail's timely intervention. Kirk, now captive again, explained that the vortex could only be removed by reactivating and overloading the experimental generator. Despite his warning that the entire area may shift to a different time entirely, S.O.R.T. had little choice but to attempt a reactivation of the generator. The generator had a particularly complex activation process, riddled with security barriers and requiring an Initializer and Stabilizer, as well as Dr. Kirk's personal ID card. Rick and Gail disagreed on how the components should be obtained, offering Regina two plans. Following Rick's plan, Regina gathered and assembled the prototype Initializer and Stabilizer from the parts stored in the Facility B2 laboratory. Despite worries concerning her technical ability from Gail, both assembled parts work as needed. Following Gail's plan, Regina hunted down the already assembled Initializer and Stabilizer in the Special Weapons Storage on the B3 floor despite Rick's warning that the dinosaurs in the area were too dangerous. Regina gathered these items, not without some difficulty, and proceeded to go through the lengthy process of activating the generator. Deliberately overloading the generator was not without some consequences, however, and Regina soon discovered Gail crushed under a heavy pipe in the room where he had been guarding Dr. Kirk. Severely injured, Gail revealed that he had placed a tracker on Kirk and entrusted the device to Regina, who helped him to return to the disembarkation immigration office. Finale The surviving S.O.R.T. members, having lost Dr. Kirk for a second time, were divided as to how they should proceed. Gail demanded that the mission be placed first, telling Rick and Regina to wait while he, despite his injuries, goes after Kirk. Rick advocated ignoring Kirk and leaving while it was still possible. Regina was again forced to decide between two ideologies. Following Rick's thinking, Regina put the survival of the team ahead of the mission, physically subduing Gail. The three then prepared to leave via the underground port, leaving Kirk behind. Alternatively, Regina may have decided to go after Kirk herself, finding him preparing his own escape at an underground heliport. After finally capturing him for a third time, the team moved to leave via the heliport, and does so after a final confrontation with the Tyrannosaurus. Following Gail's thinking, Regina allowed him to leave, telling Rick she finally understands his thinking: professional first and foremost. Gail found Kirk in the special weapons storage room, confronting him and convincing him to hand over a disc containing all the data he'd collected and analyzed on Third Energy. Regina arrived in time for Gail and Kirk to reveal that this was the mission's true purpose before succumbing to his wounds. Regina took a captive Dr. Kirk back to the underground port, meeting Rick and escaping on a hovercraft after a confrontation with the Tyrannosaurus. However, if Regina discovered the underground heliport before finding Gail, the team met at the heliport and all survived much in the same way as when Regina pursued Kirk in Rick's plan. After returning to her government's territory, Regina made a final report detailing the status of the mission and her team and Dr. Kirk. Reporting on her condition, she declared herself ready for a new assignment. Mission to Edward City In the year following Dr. Kirk's capture, the government had sped up development of Third Energy and unwittingly caused another criticality incident, which the entire area around the research site being thrown into another time. After weeks of study, on Monday 10 May 2010, the rescue team was transported to approximately the same time. This rescue team consisted of Regina herself along with a T.R.A.T. platoon led by Lt. Dylan Morton. Their mission was to rescue any survivors, whether military, scientific or civilian, along with retrieving the Third Energy data before heading back to 2010.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Prologue and opening movie". The mission went awry very soon after the platoon set up base camp. Confronted by a large pack of Velociraptors, most of the platoon was wiped out as the dinosaurs swarmed individuals or took them by behind. When the pack broke off upon the arrival of a Tyrannosaurus, only Regina, Lt. Morton and David Falk had survived. In spite of their losses, Lt. Morton was confident the mission could be salvaged, and the three went on their separate ways in investigating the region.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Dock/Carrier Lot cutscene". Alerted on the radio to Lt. Morton being trapped, Regina made her way to the military base to free him. During her travel, she encountered youths clad in helmets and black leather motorcycle gear. As they escaped to the Missile Silo, Regina was able to capture one of them and kept her handcuffed at the Research Facility while she continued her search for Lt. Morton.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Research Facility/Back cutscene". After freeing him, they took the young woman back to their patrol ship for interrogation,Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Hardware Storage cutscene 2". where they found the other two had destroyed the equipment necessary for getting back to 2010.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Trashed". Though in time the damage was partially repaired with equipment from the abandoned facilities west of the lake, the woman herself was successfully rescued by her friends so could not be interrogated further.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "She's gone...". Finding the region west of the lake desolate of human life and lacking in research data, Regina and Dylan crossed in the patrol boat in search of survivors, data, and now an explanation for why Regina could not find the young woman in the list of missing persons, which Lt. Morton hypothesised was because she herself was also a time-traveler. Regina and Dylan's next stop was the Third Energy Facility, where the accident took place. The facility was predominantly beneath the lake's surface for use as coolant and, as the lake was at ground zero, it continued to be of use, though was now infested with Plesiousaurs and Mosasaurs. Its surface level showed signs of recent habitation by the Army under Col. Maison, but they had evacuated days earlier during an attack by the helmet-clad youths. Venturing underwater in a diving suit, Regina made her way to another dock where Lt. Morton had moved to. The trek to Edward City was long, with Regina and Lt. Morton moving from military storage depots to marshland to a volcano and, finally, Col. Maison's base east of the lake. The base was found to be deserted and swarming with Allosaurs, with no sign of the soldiers. On the other side, the two found bodies of both civilians and Velociraptors, killed by a Triceratops which was avenging the death of its infant. Jumping into a jeep, the two drove down a long road to escape from the Triceratops herd which saw them as a threat.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Comnd St./Outer Perimeter cutscene". Driving off a cliff by accident, the two were confronted by another Velociraptor pack but were saved by Falk in a hijacked Army helicopter.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "End of the road". Following Falk into Edward City, it was discovered its townspeople had perished in a battle with Velociraptors that very day.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Living Quarters 1 cutscene". Though there were no longer any survivors to rescue east of the lake, evidence left over suggested Col. Maison's surviving soldiers had abandoned the city and took the Third Energy data to the Missile Silo, intent on recreating the accident on a weaponised scale.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Shop Owner's Papers". Regina traveled ahead to the Missile Silo, using a gas mask to get through a dense pocket of poisonous spores. There she found no sign of Col. Maison's soldiers, though the data had been placed within the warhead as planned proving they had been there. Before she could obtain the data, the Silo was attacked by the Tyrannosaurus from earlier, which was itself killed by a Giganotosaurus. The therapod then entered the facility interior; with the facility operating automatically, it was mistaken for an attack by a hostile nation and prematurely began preparing the missile for launch.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Emergency!". Regina was able to remove the data from the missile, but not without having to knock out the dinosaur to reach it. It soon woke up and attacked. With the room too small for the animal to move about properly, it knocked over the missile, destroying the silo in an explosion. Regina escaped the facility as it burnt down, and joined Lt. Morton and Falk at the patrol boat. Attacked by dinosaurs at a lock, Falk was killed saving Lt. Morton from an Allosaurus. Regina on her own piloted the boat downriver to look for him, and found an abandoned facility constructed by time travelers from 2055. There she found Lt. Morton and the young woman, who was revealed to be his future daughter, Paula. The three activated the time gate, using the data to program a return to 2010, but as the facility started to fall apart in the wake of another Giganotosaurus attack, Paula was injured and Lt. Morton chose to stay behind. Regina promised to return to 2010 and use the data to find a means of saving the two of them, and left as the facility exploded.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Ending movie". Personality and Traits Cynical, sarcastic and sardonic, Regina treated missions and people in a detached, calm,cool and collected manner. Unfazed by gore or horror, she seems to be very gutsy and brave when she consistently proved herself an effective agent. Despite her unattached emotions, Regina does have kindness and compassion when cared for her team and the people they encountered, worrying about wayward agents and comforting dying men in their last moments. Regina have a habit of interjecting humor into serious situations, such as when Gail finds blood and believes there was fighting and Regina jokes, "I still say you could have done this."Generally entering operations with limited weaponry, particularly her standard pistol and little else, she was capable in combat and relied upon by her teammates as one of their primary combatants. S.O.R.T. relied on Regina heavily as one of their main agents. While others in the team completed specific support tasks, Regina focused on the completion of the primary mission. She showed considerable technical and intellectual abilities, navigating the Ibis Island facility's many security systems and assembling weapons and components. Of the five S.O.R.T. agents sent to Ibis Island, she was one of two to return unharmed. Regina is a tall, slender and athletic woman, with shoulder-length vivid red hair which she dyes as an expression of individuality. Her eyes are golden amber in Dino Crisis, but changed to cyan blue in Dino Crisis 2. It also suggests that she could be Eurasian descent. Wearing a lightweight but functional combination of leather and skin-tight fabric, she entered combat with her movement unimpaired by heavy equipment. Relationships Rick Regina and Rick got along well, with the two often sharing comments about the mission and other team members with each other. With a relationship forged over time, the two knew each other well. Often working very closely during missions, with Rick monitoring the area and sharing information with Regina as she explores, they relied heavily on each other during the Ibis Island mission. Gail Regina respected Gail as an experienced and capable leader, accepting his orders without question. Gail's tendency to work alone resulted in many times during the Ibis Island mission where Regina operated without leadership, but his style of leading appeared to suit the highly independent S.O.R.T. When Gail was missing, Regina expressed concern and worry. Gail appeared to put a lot of trust in Regina, leaving her to operate alone and pursue the mission without direct leadership. At times he expressed a dislike of Rick to her, with an implication that, in his eyes, she was the better agent. Edward Kirk Regina's first encounter with Edward Kirk started with her explaining that S.O.R.T. were there to help, were representatives of his nation's government, and with a generally friendly demeanor. This quickly changed as Kirk revealed his own desires, his view on their team and government, and a complete lack of co-operation. After his attempt to kill her and callous disregard of the many lives sacrificed in the failed experiments, Regina likened Kirk's words to those of a "devil". In their final encounters, she physically attacks him and shows complete disregard for the man. Kirk appeared to have some limited respect for her, though, telling her she appeared to have "some degree of superficial intelligence", as the most complimentary remark he shared with S.O.R.T.. Dylan Morton Morton, a first lieutenant in T.R.A.T, was one of the leaders of the task force assigned to the Edward City mission, where Regina was acting as an adviser. During the initial bloody assault on their base camp he and Regina found themselves fighting for survival together, ultimately fleeing down a steep hill to escape a tyrannosaurus. Regina dismissed Dylan and his methods initially, leaving him to explore the jungle alone while she returned to the ship. As the mission progressed they found themselves forced to work together, ultimately coming to accept the others' strengths. Dylan proved himself capable and intelligent, and she found herself working alongside him as a partner. Despite their lack of official command structure, both coming from different services, they adjusted quickly to working together. Their relationship was informal, often humorous, and rarely delved into personal matters. However, by the mission's end Regina respected Dylan and his choices enough to promise to work on the Third Energy herself and return to rescue him. Further notes * Regina is the Latin meaning "Queen", thereby appearing in other Romance languages. * Regina is a playable character in ''Namco X Capcom'', an action RPG/tactical RPG hybrid developed by Monolith Soft, featuring characters from games produced by the companies Namco and Capcom. In this game she is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka. * In certain parts of the first Dino Crisis, Regina has blue eyes instead of brown. * "Regina" also appears as an alternate costume, consisting of Regina's S.O.R.T. outfit and a red wig, for Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * Her facial appearance in CG art changed between both Dino Crisis games. In the CG art and cutscenes of the original Dino Crisis, her face features makes her look more Japanese. In Dino Crisis 2, however, her appearance has been changed to be more European. * Regina is the only playable character in the Dino Crisis series whose last name is never revealed. * A different version of Dino Crisis 2's ending entailed Regina emerging from the Time Gate to leap into the arms of her lover Alex, her superior officer in S.O.R.T.. The staff nicknamed him the "Kiss Demon".DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book, p. 155. * Regina is a playable character in Super Ultra Dead Rising 3 Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus Alpha. Gallery File:Regina1.png|Regina with dual MP5Ks file:Regina2.png|Regina with T.R.A.T.'s weapon of choice file:Regina3.png|Regina aiming her Franchi PA3 file:Regina4.png|Regina running with her shotgun file:Regina5.png|Regina aiming her shotgun file:Regina6.png|Regina posing with her shotgun file:Regina7.png|Regina running without any weapons file:Regina8.png|Regina with her Glock 34 42163-dino-crisis-2-windows-screenshot-regina-female-protagonist.jpg|Regina after emerging from inside T.R.A.T.'s Patrol Boat dino_crisis_2___regina_by_ezzo18channel-d3hc13f.png|Regina salutes Dylan REGINA (2).JPG|Sketch Sources es:Regina Category:SORT Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Dino Crisis characters Category:Dino Crisis 2 characters